A PINGER WEDDING
by ChocolateChipCookie32
Summary: One shot sequel to A MAG WEDDING. Enjoy! :)


**NOTE: In my other story, A MAG Wedding, I made a goof. After re-reading it, I saw that I forgot to have Gilligan and Mary Ann say I do. My bad. :) Oh, well, on to the next one! Enjoy!**

Gilligan and Mary Ann had been married for two years so far, and had a little girl, whom they named Martha Florance Gilligan. Martha after Mary Ann's Aunt Martha, and Florance for Gilligan's friend, and Skinny Mulligan's girlfriend back home. She was the apple of their eye, and the rest of the Castaways absolutely adored the little girl. She had her mother's brown eyes, and her father's cheek dimples. The Howells treated her like she was their own grandchild. Mrs. Howell, unfortunately, was never able to bare children, but the youngest Castaways were like her own children, so naturally, they would treat little Martha like their own grandchild. The Skipper and The Professor were like uncles to the little girl, and Ginger was like an aunt.

The Professor and Ginger had fallen in love about a year after Gilligan and Mary Ann's wedding. They were now engaged to be married. They had fallen in love while swimming together in the lagoon. Well, they had been in love for a while, but decided right then, to confess their undying feelings to each other. Ginger was the first to confess, and was a little nervous about the outcome. The Professor shocked Ginger by smiling and telling her that he loved her, too, before pulling the red head into a passionate kiss.

Just like Gilligan and Mary Ann's wedding, they would be getting married on a raft in the lagoon with The Skipper officiating the ceremony. Gilligan and Mary Ann would be Best Man and Maid Of Honor. Mary Ann was wearing her red dress that she usually wore when they had parties. Gilligan was wearing a black jacket of Mr. Howell's, and of course, The Howells were all dolled up in one of their fanciest outfits. Little Martha was wearing a cute little dress that her mama had sewn for her. Mrs. Howell held the toddler while they were all up on the raft. There wasn't enough room for all seven of them, plus little Martha.

The Professor had expressed to Ginger that she would look beautiful no matter what she wore.

Ginger had so wanted to wear something that he had never seen before, but she remembered a time he told her that the white, sequin dress she wore was one of his favorites. It was the one she wore when she was teaching him how he should be with a woman when Erika Tiffany Smith was on the island. Ginger decided to wear that along with a veil.

"I sure hope I don't fall into the lagoon again," Gilligan said, as he and Mary Ann walked arm in arm up onto the raft.

Mary Ann laughed. "Me, too. So far, we've had two weddings on that thing, and its always ended with somebody falling into the lagoon. Me, being one of them."

Meanwhile, The Professor was waiting on the love of his life with baited breath. His stomach was a bevy of knots. As much as he loved the red headed starlet, he just couldn't figure out why she loved him so much. He never took his eyes off of his beautiful bride as she walked down the aisle. She had a very happy expression on her face. One of the happiest he had seen in a long time.

He took her hand to help her onto the raft. Mr. Howell, just like with Mary Ann, had walked her up there.

"Who gives this bride away," The Skipper asked with a smile.

"I do," replied Mr. Howell, giving Ginger a kiss on the cheek.

The Skipper then started the ceremony. Everyone was in terrific spirits today. Even little Martha wasn't crying or making a fuss. No one objected when The Skipper asked if any one had cause to. Just like Gilligan and Mary Ann, The Professor and Ginger had each written their own vows. Ginger went first.

"Roy, from the moment I met you, I knew you were special. It may not seem like it, but I've always found science fascinating. There was just something about you. You put all of the Hollywood leading men to shame. In a way, I think us being stranded together was fate. Had it not happened, Gilligan and Mary Ann would never have found each other, and I never would have found you. You are the love of my life, and no one, and I mean no one, will ever take your place. I am yours forever, Roy Hinkley. I love you."

The Professor smiled at her lovely words, and now started to read his own.

"Beautiful Ginger, what can I say that hasn't been said already? You don't look like you have a deficiency of anything, and you're hardly dressed for spelunking."

Everyone laughed at this.

"My dear, I look forward to spending the rest of my days with you. I may be a man of science, but I am also a man of God, and I believe that He brought us together. I thank him every day to have you in my life. Ginger Grant, I love you."

Ginger started to cry. She was absolutely touched by his words.

"Do you Ginger, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, do you promise to love and cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Roy, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, do you promise to love and cherish her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone clapped as The Professor and Ginger kissed. Luckily, this time, no one fell into the lagoon.

They had a nice party back in the common area to celebrate. Mary Ann baked a three-layer wedding cake, and had Gilligan carve little wooden figures of a bride and groom to put on the top. Each layer was different flavor. The top was coconut, the second was banana, and the third was papaya. It was delicious! The Skipper made grilled lobster, and there was a large banner up that said CONGRATULATIONS, PROFESSOR AND GINGER!

Once the party was over, The Professor and Ginger went off to their little honeymoon hut, and said they would be back in a couple of days.

That night, The Professor and Ginger lay on the beach, holding each other, just looking up at the stars.

It truly was magical.

"I love you, Ginger."

"I love you, too, Roy."

There was a pause.

"Roy... Do you think we'll ever get rescued?"

"I don't know. Right now, I actually don't care. I'm just glad I have you."

"The feeling is mutual, darling."

They kissed.

THE END


End file.
